This invention relates generally to the art of fuel treatment and more particularly to an apparatus for removing contaminants from diesel fuel.
Various prior art devices have been developed for the treatment of fuel for use in internal combustion engines. Diesel fuel in particular has required substantial treatment in order to prevent contaminants or adverse weather conditions from affecting the combustion process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,187, issued Dec. 30, 1975, discloses a heat exchange apparatus in order to prevent diesel fuel from jelling during periods of operation in extremely cold climates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,890 describes an apparatus for removing water from diesel fuel during normal operation of the vehicle.
Other fuel treatment devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,437,986 and 4,372,847.
While each of these apparatuses perform well their intended function, a need exists for further improvements in devices for treating fuel for internal combustion engines.